


you're beautiful to me (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, I cried while writing this, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans Female Character, Trans Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Gee has always been a girl in Mikey's eyes, not matter what she was born as.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a little short because i was reading trans girl! gerard fics. title from The World Is Ugly 
> 
> also that tag is correct, i did cry while writing this. i wish i had a sibling that could look at me and see me as a boy unlike my parents so this is kinda just me writing about personal shit. sorry.

**When Mikey was ten, he knew his brother wasn’t a boy, but a girl.**

“You’re beautiful.”

Gee blinked at her brother, her jaw dropping slightly. She sat there next to her brother; her legs cross as she sat on the grass, her legs hidden by her red, poufy skirt. She pulled at her long sleeve shirt. “W-What?”

“You’re such a beautiful girl, Gee,” her brother repeated, smiling up at her. Gee covered her mouth as she let out a choking sound and embraced her brother, crying.

 

**When Mikey was twelve, he watched Gee experience the best day of her life.**

“M-Ma.” Gee gasped in shock as she looked at the piece of paper in front of her, looking up at her mother with tears going down her face.

Donna smiled at her daughter, nodding. “Gee Way. That’s your legal name now, baby.”

Gee chocked on a sob, covering her eyes with a smile on her lips as she registered her name change, and the certificate in front of her that told her about it.

She felt arms wrap around behind her, lanky and bony and she turned to bury her face in Mikey’s shoulder, laughing as she cried in happiness.

 

**When Mikey was fourteen, he knew his sister was more than his sister.**

“I love you so much, Gee.” Mikey mumbled as he lied in her arms, engulfed by her and so warm and safe. He felt his sister kiss his hairline gently. “I love you too, Mikes. Now c’mon, we have to sleep.”

Mikey nodded against her shoulder, dozing off in her arms. He woke up there too, still feeling safe.

 

**When Mikey was seventeen, he knew things would be hard between the two of them.**

“I don’t want you to go,” Mikey mumbled, lips close and foreheads pressed together. Gee nodded, eyes closed.

“I don’t want to go either,” she mumbled back, before pressing a closed mouthed kiss to Mikey’s lips. “I’ll visit as much as I can, okay? I love you so much baby brother.”

“I love you too,” Mikey whimpered, pulling away to stuff his face into the others shoulder. “You’re such an amazing big sister, Gee!”

 

**When Mikey was twenty-two, he was proud of her.**

“You’re so beautiful,” Mikey marvelled, sitting on the bed and watching as his big sister blushed, shirt in her hands and nothing to cover her new breasts. “Do you feel beautiful?”

Gee nodded, still red in the face as she didn’t try to hide herself. This wasn’t the first time she stood exposed to Mikey, but this was the first time he got to see her new breasts, not even a month after having them added to her body by professionals.

Mikey stood and walked over to her, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. “You’re a beautiful girl, Gee.”

She nodded again, more frantically as she smiled. She finally felt more comfortable with her body.

She finally felt beautiful.


End file.
